tu
by airamluar
Summary: hola este es un capitulo dela historia que estoy planteando lo hice lo mejor que puede, ademas fue en un momento de aburrimiento.
1. Default Chapter

"Eres tan hermosa, tan delicada, tan especial, tan llena de vida, tan alegre, tan perfecta, tan tu.

Tu tan perfecta, como dicen algunos, como lo dicen todos lo que están tras de ti, como lo digo yo que sueño contigo cada noche y despierto con tu recuerdo cada mañana."

**Eras fantasía, un presentimiento**

**Un murmullo del viento**

**No se donde estabas, pero te veía**

**Te esperaba en silencio**

**Déjame ser tu mitad**

**Dime que nunca te irás**

"Como no fijarme en ti, y aunque duela como no enamorarme de ti, siempre ahí, al pie del cañón, siempre lista para luchar, siempre a mi lado cuando dolía mas la soledad, cuando mas necesitaba un abrazo, ahí estabas tu para dármelo, ahí estabas tu cuando mas deseaba rendirme para darme fuerza, ahí estabas lista para ponerme en mi lugar cuando perdía los nervios, siempre cuidándome, siempre animándome a seguir por un futuro mejor, y cuanto deseaba tener un futuro a tu lado, cuanto deseba decírtelo, pero siempre este miedo maldito, a perderte, a no tenerte mas, a no oír tu risa, y a no sentirte cerca, como desearía que el no existiera, como desearía poder borrar lo que siento para no ponerte en peligro, pero no puedo, por más que lo intento, por mas que suplico no amarte como te amo, esto no termina.

Se que me amas, lo he visto en tus ojos y como quisiera decirte que yo me muero por ti, pero si llegara a hacer eso, tu vida estaría como la mía, envuelta en el peligro constante, y eso no quiero para ti. No se que seria de mi vida si el se llega a enterar, no podría vivir si te pasara algo, si te perdiera, solo querría morirme y no saber mas, solo querría morir para esta contigo, porque tu eres mi vida, tu eres mi mundo, tu y solo tu. "

**Tu, como nadie mas, lo que quise siempre**

**Hasta la muerte solo tú, Mi debilidad**

**Lo que me hace fuerte, Estoy apunto de llorar,**

**Te entrego mi vida, cuando me lo pidas**

Hola Harry - dijo Ginny entrando en la sala común

Hola Gin – dijo Harry sonriendo a la chica.

Porque no bajaste a cenar

No tenia hambre

Pero Harry, hoy no bajaste al desayuno, ni fuiste al hora del almuerzo, y tampoco te apareciste en la comida, y ahora no has bajado a la cena, te vas a poner enfermo

No te preocupes Gin, pase a las cocinas a tomar algo de comer en la tarde,...... y me dieron bastante. – Se apresuro a decir el joven pelinegro al ver la cara de la joven.

Yo solo lo digo por tu bien, y lo sabes.- la joven avanzo y se sentó junto a su amigo, el la abrazo y ella apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de el. Ambos se quedaron viendo el fuego en la chimenea.

Hacia mucho que no estábamos tan tranquilos no crees – dijo Ginny después de un rato.

Si, pero parece la calma del ojo del huracán.- dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de lo que le hacia sentir la chica

Sabes me gusta mucho estar así contigo- se aventuro a decir la joven

A mi también me gusta, solo contigo me siento tranquilo- dijo Harry aspirando el aroma del cabello de Ginny

Tomare eso como un halago

Pues no te acostumbres, no siempre serán halagos los que te diga

Al menos me lo adviertes

Que graciosa, pero aun así.... – Harry abrió los ojos, estaban solos en la sala común, ya que apenas había empezado la cena, por consiguiente nadie estaba en la torre. El problema era se atrevería a decirle, sin ponerla en peligro, se atrevería confesarle lo que sentía, sin sentirse culpable por meterla en el problema mas de la que ya estaba.

**Eres melodía, de mis sentimientos**

**El refugio perfecto**

**No hace falta nada, ya no importa el tiempo**

**Por que estoy enamorado, me alejaste del pasado**

Pero aun así que? – pregunto Ginny con curiosidad

Pero aun así me gustas – dijo Harry con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Ginny subió la mirada tratando de encontrar los ojos de Harry, y descubrió en ellos un brillo que casi nunca había visto en el muchacho, un brillo donde podía leer lo que el realmente sentía, lo que añoraba, lo deseaba su corazón, y lo que deseaba su alma.

Hasta que te dignas decírmelo, que te pensabas, que esperaría hasta que el imbecil de Voldemort te lo sacara a cucharaditas. – dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en los labios, aferrándose mas al pecho de Harry, quien la abrazo con mas fuerza.

A el no le voy a decir nada que tenga que ver contigo, y no pienso dejar que se te acerque, porque tu solo eres mía, solo mía, y de nadie mas. – dijo Harry con rotundidad. Ginny se separo un poco y miro a Harry a los ojos.

A eso venia, Harry, a decirte lo que sentía, bueno siento por ti, porque tuve la gran idea de que tu nunca me lo ibas a decir, porque se que tienes miedo, porque se que no quieres arriesgarnos, porque me imagino que si por ti fuera no tendrías a nadie a tu alrededor para no arriesgarlos a sufrir. Pero sabes todos estamos dispuestos a luchar, y no me importa lo que pienses se que no dejaras que nada me pase y se que me cuidaras y te cuidaras tu porque si te llega a pasar algo, voy y te busco y te meto una tunda que no vas a olvidar hasta el final de los tiempos, me entendiste

Si ya entendí, pero no puedo evitar tener miedo de que te vayan a hacer algo por lastimarme a mí, no lo podría soportar si algo te pasara, y por Merlín que si alguien se atreve a tocarte yo me encargo de que quede como Nick casi decapitado.

No te preocupes primero tendría que vencerme para hacerme algo, cosa que veo muy difícil, así que tu no te preocupes.

Harry se acerco poco a poco a el rostro de Ginny quien se mordió suavemente el labio, a lo que Harry sonrió, como le gustaban sus gestos, y lo único que hacia con eso era provocarlo, lentamente le acaricio la mejilla hasta tomarla por la barbilla y cercarla completamente, su labios se unieron tímidamente, saboreando cada sensación que recorría sus cuerpos.

Su primer beso fue tierno, suave y calido, para los dos, ninguna experiencia vivida hasta el momento se compara con lo que estaba sintiendo. Se separaron lentamente y volvieron a la posición inicial.

Te amo Gin- dijo Harry, cerrando los ojos

Y yo a ti Harry – dijo Ginny, antes de quedarse dormida en los brazos de su amor.

**Tu, como nadie mas, lo que quise siempre**

**Hasta la muerte solo tú, Mi debilidad**

**Lo que me hace fuerte, Estoy apunto de llorar,**

**Te entrego mi vida, cuando me lo pidas**


	2. sorpresas

Un rayo de sol matutino se colaba entre las cortinas, cayendo sutilmente cobre el rostro del joven mago. Perezosamente abrió los ojos y observo somnoliento la habitación donde se encontraba. A su lado todavía dormida, descansaba lo más valioso de su vida. Suavemente le acaricio la espalda desnuda, haciendo que la tersa piel de la chica se estremeciera al contacto.

Esa noche gloriosa había sido el sello de un maravilloso día, la mano de la mujer posada sobre su pecho, ayer sin adorno alguno, hoy portaba un hermoso pero sencillo anillo, tan hermoso y sencillo como ella.

Su rostro mostraba tranquilidad, siempre le había gustado verla dormir, siempre, desde que había estado juntos la primera vez, el había permanecido despierto hasta el amanecer viéndola dormir, disfrutando de la expresión de su rostro, de la suavidad de su respiración, de la paz que le transmitía, solo con ella podía ser débil, pero solo por ella podría arriesgarlo todo. Al verla dormida, siempre la había comparado con un ángel, su ángel.

Hacia una semana que había regresado de misión, ella estaba en el servicio de inteligencia, así que apenas se había visto en esa semana, sin embargo el había tomado una decisión, la amaba, como a nada en el mundo, y la quería con el para el resto de su vida.

Sonrió al verla moverse entre sus brazos buscando el calor de su cuerpo, la atrajo hacia si, y deposito un suave beso en sus cabellos; y le vino a la mente varios recuerdos de su época de estudiante.

Hacia casi 5 años que había salido de Hogwarts, 5 años en que tanto ella como su mejor amigo había estado como siempre, había habido algunos cambios pero todo seguía igual, seguían siendo el trío maravilla, como los había apodado. Había pasado 3 años en la academia de aurores, pero ella había sido enviada a una sección de investigación y ellos a las fuerzas de acción junto con varios amigos más.

Ahora a casi 12 años de conocerse la joven que hasta hacia unas horas había sido su novia, se había convertido en su prometida y en poco tiempo seria su esposa y talvez madre de sus hijos.

Ese día por la tarde irían a la madriguera para darla noticia a su familia. La boda se llevaría a cabo en dos meses, justo una semana después del bautizo de los hijos de Fred y George.

Un suave gruñido lo saco de sus pensamientos, y bajo la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de su mujer, quien le sonreía.

Un Knut por tus pensamientos – dijo con voz adormilada

Haciendo planes y repasando de itinerario de hoy – respondió el con un sonrisa solo dirigida a ella.

Si cada mañana al despertarme, me encuentro con una sonrisa así, me encantara estar casada contigo.

Bueno, si cada mañana, al despertarme, puedo tener el privilegio de ver dormir a un ángel, como ahora, me encantara que seas mi esposa, además si sumado a eso contamos que lo de anoche fue estupendo y que podría pasar diario, creo que en absoluto me quejaría de tenerte a mi lado por el resto de mi vida.

O si, mas cuado tenga que deshacerme de mi estomago durante 3 meses, o a media noche te tengas que levantar porque un pequeño pelirrojo solicite a su padre para poder dormir, o cuando varios

Ya, ya, entendí el punto, aunque no me molestaría, me encantaría tener hijos contigo.

A mi también

Te amo

Y yo a ti.

Además de que de paso podemos disfrutar mucho en el proceso- juguetonamente había levantado la sabana que los cubría, mirando apreciativa mente la figura de su prometida

Ron – dijo ella sonrojada

¿Que?

No hagas eso – dijo tímidamente mientras recostaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del pelirrojo.

Ronald Weasly tomo la mano de la chica donde tenia puesto el anillo de compromiso y suavemente la acaricio.

Te mereces algo mejor – dijo el joven con melancolía

Tengo lo mejor y lo que necesito para ser feliz – dijo la chica severamente.

Se levanto un poco y deposito un suave beso es las labios de su novio, sintiendo esas mariposas que le gustaban tanto y ese escalofrió que con el paso de los años había aumentado cada vez que la tocaba.

Se volvió a recostar sobre su pecho, dejando que el pelirrojo la abrazara con mas fuerza y cerro los ojos deseando que las sensaciones que le causaba estar con el nunca terminaran. No cabía en si de felicidad, pronto seria su esposa, su esposa, sonaba bien y le gustaba como sonaba su nombre. Después, quizás, con el tiempo, también seria la madre de sus hijos, el seria un padre grandioso de eso estaba segura, ella se esforzaría para darle una familia, ser la mejor esposa y madre del mundo y hacerlo feliz, porque ella ya lo era, teniéndolo a el.

Estas segura Hermione

Mas que nunca, tan segura como que soy Hermione Granger y tu Ronald Weasly – se levanto y lo vio la cara, sonrió ante el sonrojó del pelirrojo y suavemente le acaricio el rostro, haciendo que el cerrara los ojos disfrutando de la caricia – te amo Ron, y estoy totalmente segura que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado

Y yo te amo a ti, y eres lo mas valioso que tengo y lo que mas quiero en este mundo

Y la beso tiernamente demostrándole cuanto la amaba, disfrutando del momento, sintiendo que el mundo a su alrededor desaparecía, y solo existían ellos, y ella le devolvió el beso como la primera vez, con todo el amor guardado en su corazón, sintiendo que todo estaba bien si estaban juntos, y que el cuidaría de ella por siempre y para siempre.

Pit…pit…pit…pit…pit….pit…pit….pit…

Ron contesta

No quiero

Pit….pit...pit….pit….pit…

Ron deberías contestar

Luego le llamó

Pit….pit...pit….pit….pit…

Puede ser importante

No quiero

Pit…pit…pit…pit….pit…

Ron

O, está bien

Bueno, Harry , que pasa , ….cálmate hermano, cálmate,…..despacio….no entiendo nada…Cálmate…. Harry…..haber, de nuevo……….espera, espera, ya no entendí….. sabes que mejor ven apara acá….no, no, no te aparezcas, ven caminando para que te relajes, si, si, a Harmione le agradara ver a Ginny, aja, te esperamos, si, nos vemos, si, si, esta bien, si, nos vemos, adiós.

Que pasa, que tenía Harry?

No se, no le entendí nada, estaba demasiado alterado, pero vienen para acá con Ginny, vamos que no tarda en llegar- la beso suavemente, se levanto y se dirigió al baño

Deber algo importante para que se altere tanto – dijo Hermione levantándose, se puso una bata para cubrirse, y se dirigió a dos armarios distintos de donde saco varias prendas de ropa, para luego salir de la habitación

Medio ahora después Ron y Hermione preparaban el desayuno después de ducharse y vestirse, estaban terminando cuando llamaron a la puerta, y Hermione fue a abrir.

Hola, pasen

Buenos días Hermi

Buenos días hermanita

Ron nos espera en la cocina

Los tres amigos entraron a cocina, y tomaron asiento alrededor de la pequeña mesa, donde tostadas, sumo de calabaza y fruta estaban dispuestos. Así que desayunaron juntos como lo hacían desde hacia tiempo.

Y bien Harry, que era eso que no podía esperar a la reunión de la tarde- dijo Ron cuando terminaron, y pasaron a la sala

Cierto, Ron dijo que estabas muy alterado- dijo Hermione

Alterado es poco, esta eufórico- comento la Ginny mientras recibía una mirada molesta de su novio

Y luego se quejan de que no expreso mis sentimientos- respondió Harry con media sonrisa.

Esta bien, esta bien, que era eso tan importante- dijo Ron exasperado

Bueno querido hermanito, como vemos que lo de ayer salio a la perfección – tanto Harry como Ginny clavaron su mirada en una sonrojada Hermione – quería darles la noticia hoy en la madriguera, pero aquí, el cabezota de su mejor amigo y que resulta es mi novio, se entero por casualidad al estar husmeando donde no debía y pues me armo semejante alboroto que……

Estas hablando en serio – dijo interrumpió Hermione

Si- respondió Harry por ella

Desde cuando – preguntó la castaña

Tengo casi 3 meses – dijo suavemente la pelirroja

Ron? – llamo Harry inseguro

Ron se había quedado helado, su hermana, novia y mejor amigo, estaba hablando de lo que el pensaba, si era así, eso significaría que……

Hermione

Si

Tu no….

Yo no que Ron?

No…, nada….., no importa….., -sonrió a su hermana– bueno, creo que a mama y a papa les hará felices saber de su próximo nieto, no crees

Siguieron hablando de cosas triviales, sin importancia, sin embardo el joven pelirrojo hizo nota mental de investigar algunas cosas, y mientras se trasladaban a la madriguera, recordó la voz de aquella mujer, en aquel callejón, años atrás; recordó con claridad cada una de las palabras, con esa voz, que nuevamente como aquel día, le causo escalofríos, porque el sabia, que las palabras dichas, tarde o temprano se harían realidad.


	3. sueños? o premoniciones?

Caminaba por una vereda franqueada por enormes hoyas, oyameles y encinos, el suelo tenían una pequeña capa de pasto verde y amarillo y en ciertas partes estaba cubierto por la hojarasca y el follaje que desprendían los árboles. Era largo y muy amplio, miro hacia atrás, no lograba ver el inicio del sendero; miro hacia delante el final estaba difuso y no se alcanzaba apreciar muy bien; miro hacia arriba, los árboles eran tan altos que era imposible ver el cielo, mas sin embargo el sol que se filtraba entre el follaje era suficiente para poder ver claramente como si estuviera cubierto por una lona dando un aspecto misterioso e interesante pero a la vez hermoso y siniestro.

Siguió avanzando por unos minutos, notando como la luz disminuía, no podía ver si era por que anochecía o por que la vegetación era más densa. Pero un sonido atronador, despejo sus duda; todo se oscureció y un trueno resonó en el ambiente, una tempestuosa tormenta se desato, corrió lo mas rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Llego a un punto en el que la lluvia era simplemente pequeñas gotas, siguió avanzando más despacio, la lluvia había cesado. Avanzo un buen trecho, parecía que la tormenta había quedado atrás, y se respiraba una calma inusitada para después de una tormenta de esa magnitud. Sin previo aviso, un viento huracanado azoto las copas de los árboles como si quisiera arrancarlos del suelo, truenos y relámpagos inundaban el entorno.

La lluvia se desato golpeando fuertemente contra todo, grandes gotas le golpeaban la cara, la espada y los brazos al tratar de protegerse un poco. Corrió con más ganas, pronto vislumbro un pequeño refugio. Salvo la distancia que le faltaba y se refugio con ansia en el mísero cobertizo de madera y cartón, parecía que había sido construido hacia tiempo.

Observo alrededor buscado, pero sin encontrar, pronto se dio cuenta que no era la única persona dentro del cobertizo.

Le costo un poco acostumbrarse a la oscuridad que reinaba en el pequeño refugio, los relámpagos iluminaban ocasionalmente el interior, pudo observar pequeños montones de hojarasca donde supuso serian el refugio de distintos animales; había también maderas en que servían de bancos para los viajeros, periódicos, cosas que servían en caso de encontrarse en su situación.

En el rincón mas alejado pudo distinguir la silueta de una persona, se encontraba sentada y recargada contra la pared, cubría algo con una tela oscura, se acerco un poco para tratar de averiguar donde se encontraba. La figura que estaba un poco encorvada, resulto ser una anciana, cuidaba con mucho afán, que lo que traía en el regazo cubierto por la tela, no fuera descubierto.

Se acerco cautelosa, mirando a la mujer con un poco de desconfianza, la miro insistentemente tratando que la mirara para poder preguntarle algunas cosas. La anciana subió la mirada, pero no la vio a ella, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, para después mirar su regazo, y volver a subir la vista mirando con ojos desorbitados hacia un punto por encima de su hombro con los ojos llorosos.

Intrigada por la actitud de la mujer, se giro para ver que era lo que la había puesto; para su sorpresa la lluvia se había detenido tan súbitamente como había empezado, o eso pensaba ella, ya que no se dio cuenta cuando fue que dejo se llover.

Volvió su vista ala mujer que entonces abrazaba con ansias es bulto que antes reposaba en su regazo. Aprecia en estado de shock, quiso ir a preguntarle que sucedía, y tratar de ayudarle, pero algo dentro de ella, le dijo que saliera del lugar, miro hacia fuera, el sol había salido, algo la llamaba, miro nuevamente a la mujer, estaba llorando, la miro si entender, dio un paso hacia ella, pero luego desistió tenía que ir afuera, la curiosidad podía mas que ella.

Salio del cobertizo para encontrarse con algo extraño, había calma, pero no como la anterior, ésta era un poco alegre, miro a su alrededor, estaba en un cruce de caminos, pero no uno común, estaba el camino que la guiaba hacia atrás, por donde había llegado, pero estaba truncado, y no se podía ver muy bien, tal vez solo unos cuantos metros a lo mucho, otro se dirigía hacia un pequeño lago de aguas cristalinas, que sin embargo le dio desconfianza, un tercer camino era la entrada a un espeso bosque, a donde escasamente entraba luz filtrada entre el follaje. Y por ultimo había un cuarto camino que era un sendero igual al que había recorrido en antaño, idéntico, lo que podía significar que era la continuación del camino, se acerco y vislumbro los primeros metros del camino, parecía como si a cada paso este se aclarara más.

Decidió tomar el sendero, era el que le sentía debía seguir, oyó pasos tras de ella, se volvió y encontró a la anciana caminando hacia un pequeño camino que no había notado pero que era paralelo al sendero.

Se sorprendió de la rapidez con que la mujer caminaba, parecía apurada; le llevaba buena ventaja, pero corrió para alcanzarla.

Espere – grito, pero la anciana no se detuvo.

Espere – volvió a gritar, la anciana se detuvo pero no se volvió hacia ella.

Creí que no…. – la mujer se había volteado.

Tenia las manos y ropa manchada de sangre, la tela que parecía oscura en la cabaña, era en las orillas de color blanco pero en el centro estaba totalmente empapada de sangre, que salía del bulto que envolvían y que con tanto cuidado protegía.

Ella dio dos pasos hacia atrás, horrorizada y sorprendida, con los ojos abiertos como platos y una expresión de incredulidad en el rostro indefinible; la mujer descubrió lentamente el bulto, donde se hallaban cuatro hermosas aves, con los plumajes de vivos colores que habían dejado de brillar, señal inequívoca de que estaba muertos; su pecho estaba totalmente ensangrentado.

Su mirada se encontró con la de la mujer, trato de hablar pero las palabras no le salían, estaba asustada, impresionada, se dio cuenta de que temblaba, y se horrorizo al ver sonreír a la mujer al entender su expresión.

Volvió su vista hacia los animales muertos y sin salir de su asombro volvió a mirar a la mujer, su sonrisa se había vuelto triste y también miraba a las aves. Sus mirada se volvieron a encontrar y ella sintió un escalofrió, e instintivamente se alejo de la mujer.

Camino hacia atrás hacia el nuevo sendero, sin despegar su vista de la anciana, quien cubrió a las cuatro aves y se quedo parada viéndola alejarse. Por fin había entendido de quien se trataba.

La anciana sonrió nuevamente, y en un suave susurro dijo:

Ya es tiempo….. pronto llegara la hora –

Se volteo y empezó a correr, sin embargo el viento llevo las palabras de la mujer hasta ella como si estuvieran frente a frente haciendo que la sangre se le helara, volteo para ver hacia a tras, temiendo que la mujer se hallara cerca, y nuevamente escucho las palabras tan claras como recién dichas, dio varios pasos hacia atrás negando lentamente con la cabeza, volteo y dio varios pasos en la oscuridad, de pronto sintió que caía:

Despertó sobresalta sobre su cama, bañada en sudor, respirando agitadamente, tratando de explicarse que demonios había significado lo que había soñado, acaso nunca había perdido el don……


End file.
